Coming Back to Me
by rosexknight
Summary: The Doctor makes a vital mistake, driving River off. Now he's lost her. But something is amiss. Something bigger than all of them. I do not own any characters in Doctor Who or the show.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've had in my head for a while inspired by this video I saw on Youtube and the song "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Celine Dion. I'll be updating it weekly (if I can). Hope y'all like it! =D**

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter one_

River slammed the TARDIS door shut behind her as she stormed out to her door, ignoring the fact that she probably just broke the Doctor's nose with the wooden door. At the moment, she didn't care. She was trying to remember which key was to her back door.

She replayed the events that had happened only moments ago in her head. If he had called her any other name it would have been different.

Anything else would have been better than that...

"River!" the Doctor's voice called as River jammed her key into the lock. She heard his footsteps pounding hard on the ground as he ran to catch her. "River please! I'm sor-"

River cut him off by yanking the key to the TARDIS off from around her neck, chain and all, and throwing it at the Doctor. It hit his forehead and fell to his feet, and the Doctor was amazed at the girl's perfect aim.

"Get the he## out of my yard!" she exclaimed, "I want you and your bloody box OUT! I never want to see you again you alien FREAK! I want you out of my life! Forever!"

The Doctor felt his hearts break as her words sunk in. He had hurt her so much by just making a mistake. Now she wanted him gone.

A familiar void was forming inside him. But this wasn't just a void. It was a black hole that was beginning to eat away at him. He grew desperate, grabbing the TARDIS key and stepping towards her.

"No. River...Please don't say that. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." he touched her arm, desperate to hold her. To make it better. "Please, River. Forgive me..."

River slapped his hand away without a word as she unlocked and opened her door. "Go away, Doctor. Leave. And don't you dare come back." she said, her voice coated in acid.

K-9 rolled to the door "Welcome back, Mistress. Welcome back, Master." he said in his cheery mechanical voice.

"And what about him then?" The Docto demanded, trying to cling to what bit of her heart he still held.

This made River pause. K-9 looked up at her, then the Doctor, seeming confused. River could feel the sting of tears welling, but she refused to let him see her cry. She turned away.

"Take him if you like. I won't be out traveling to who knows where with a man who can't read the difference between twelve hours and twelve months on his own ship." Her voice shook for a moment, but she corrected it, "There won't be a need for a house keeper." Though K-9 had never been a house keeper. The robot dog was much more than that. "He'll be of much more use to you anyway."

The Doctor winced at the cold tone of her voice. She was serious. He had lost her. The Doctor looked at K-9, who was looking up at River. He knelt down to the tin dog's level and placed a hand on her head.

"You'll take care of her, yeah?"

The tin dog paused, then nodded "Affirmative, Master."

The Doctor nodded, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. "Good dog." He stood, looking back at River, who had her back turned, refusing to look at him. It pained him so much to have her shut him out like this. "River..." he begged, his voice laced in anguish. "Please...I didn't mean...I don't want..." he was struggling for words.

River shook her head. "I can't take it anymore, Doctor. Don't you understand? I can't do this anymore. I'm staying home. I can't...I just can't take it..."

"River..." the Doctor said again, his voice shaky as he begged. It was an odd feeling, begging a companion to stay. He'd vowed when they wanted to go home that he would take them. No objection until now. Now he was regretting the promise. "Please...please don't leave me..."

River squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her jaw. The anger had faded, giving way to the hollow feeling of sadness. But she couldn't stay, as much as she wanted to. If she went back after what he'd done...she knew she'd never forgive herself.

It may have been a mistake on his part, but it was one that had shaken her to the core. Once again, she shook her head. "Just...go."

"River!" he protested as she walked into her house.

"Goodbye Doctor."

She shut the door, standing with her back pressed against the wood and the stained glass design of the TARDIS. It seemed too soon when she heard the whirr of the engines. Tears fell from her eyes as the sound faded. The TARDIS was gone. She sunk to the floor and cried. He was gone.

Good. He desurved it.

He desurved it for what he'd done to her. For making her feel so inferior. For making him feel like second best.

For breaking her heart.

Stupid Time Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Back to Me  
  
_Chapter two_

"Hey, River. It's me...look I'm really sorry. I can't...I need...Please call me."

Beep.

"Hello River...I just wanted to see how you were doing. I went to Space Florida today. It had automated sand! You would have loved it...River, I miss you. Please call me back so we can talk..."

Beep.

"Hello River. Um...just calling to remind you that it's time to change K-9's batteries. I hope you're doing well. Nothing to report on my side. Saving races, fixing time. Usual life of a Time Lord...I miss you sweetie..."

Beep

The Doctor was sure he was going mad. He'd left at least twenty seven messages on her cell phone within the past three weeks. At least, he thought it was twenty-seven within three weeks. He'd stopped keeping track.

He was hoping, by some miracle, his phone would ring and her sweet voice would come from the other end. It was all he could do to hold back the tears and keep his voice level when he heard her voice mail.

"Hello Sweetie. This is River Song. Leave a message." had become the greatest words he'd ever heard.

Hearing them meant she hadn't disconnected her phone. Meant he still had one small piece of her. Meant there was a little bit of feeble hope left.

And he was holding onto it with all his might.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold...  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside my window...  
_  
She had managed to supress the memories, putting every reminder in a box. She thought it fitting, him in a box. She hid it away, and K-9 became the only reminder that remained. She didn't have the heart to give him up.

But the voice messages were torture.

She didn't know why she listened to them. Didn't know why she couldn't disconnect her phone. Every time she heard his voice her heart broke even more, but she felt such a relief when she heard his voice. Because that meant he was okay. Meant he was still out there.

Meant he hadn't gotten himself killed.

Meant he hadn't regenerated.

Meant he was still her Doctor.

And she hated herself for feeling that way.

_There were days when the sun was so cruel...  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever...  
Fo-o-orever...  
_  
Slowly, she made herself strong again. She figured it was time healing the wounds. Though she didn't sit in her garden like she used to. Instead, she rather neglected it. But how couldn't she? That garden...with plant life from so many planets they'd gone to...with the small statues of the TARDIS placed here and there...she couldn't take it.

Work was the only place she felt like her old self again. No Doctor. No reminders. Just her and the artifacts. Paradise.

She'd forgotten how much she loved archeology. How much she loved discovery. How much she loved solving mysteries of the past. It was brilliant.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left...  
And I can't remember where or when or how..._

She grew strong again, but it took a long wile.

The Doctor's box gre dusty as the weeks passed, her garden decayed, but she was stronger. She never dated in those months. She knew no one would ever be as good as him. Knew she could never love anyone like she loved him, and that wouldn't be fair. Part of her hated him for raising her expectations, but she soon accepted it.

A small part of her couldn't bring herself to let him go completely. It was the part of her that wouldn't allow her to throw his box away. That part that made her listen to his voice mails every night. It took a wile, but she eventually grew numb to the pain, and it became comforting to hear his voice.

Slowly, she grew back to her old self. Her mates noticed her getting back to her old self too, but no one said anything when she would stare at the sky, almost searching for something. They were just glad to have their River back...

_But I banished every memory you and I had ever made...  
_  
~Six Months Later~

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS, quickly setting it in motion and grabbing the phone. Clumsily he dialed her number, his fingers hitting the keys a bit too hard. Finally he heard her voice, and the tone.

"River it's the Doctor. I'm calling to warn you: something is happening. I don't know where or when, but it's close to you. Now, listen to me because it's never been more important. Don't do anything rash if you notice something peculiar. Stay inside and K-9 will protect you. Teleport away with your Time-Vortex manipulator if you have to just don't get involved and don't..." his voice cracked at the thought. "Please just be careful. Run and stay away until I tell you it's okay. Trust me, River. You just need to listen to me this once. Be careful sweetheart...I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for being so slow with updates guys. You see I have so much going on that it is hard to keep up with everything. But just bare with me until I am able to work out my system. Until then, I'll do my best. Reviews are love! Merry Christmas!**

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter three_

It was seven months, three weeks, and two days before she saw him again.

He was running.

Of course he was. He never stopped running.

_But when you touch me like this...and you hold me like that..._

The sight of her made him stop short and, for a moment, their gazes locked. River had the sudden urge to run to him, but the shackles binding her to the wall of the prison cell in the ship, along with her pride, made it impossible.

The Doctor did a huff, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. The mere sound of the screwdriver made River smile inside.

"I thought I told you not to do anything rash." he told her as he disarmed the lock of the dank cell and approached her.

River's stomache did flips at the sound of his voice. A smile escaped her lips, but she quickly composed herself as he soniced her shackles.

"Well, I never listened to you anyway did I?"

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me_

The Doctor paused, looking at her for a moment. Her face was emotionless, but she hadn't changed a bit.

"No I suppose you didn't." he said, going back to his sonicing.

River looked at him. Same tweeted jacket. Same face. Same bowtie. Same stupid Time Lord. It made River relieved though she didn't show it.

"So what do the Soltarans want with Earth?" she asked nonchalantly, as if she got locked in Soltaran ships every day.

"They want to use take over the planet so they can use Earth's natural recources to build a military stronghold on the planet and take over this star system." he said, struggling with the lock. Finally, the first shackle came apart.

River moved her wrist around in relief. "And you came here to stop them." she figured.

"Precicely." the Doctor said, moving to the other shackle.

_When you hold me like this...and I kiss you like that...  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me..._

He became distracted by their close proximity. He wanted to hold her again. To kiss her and beg her forgiveness for what he's done. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, afraid she'd only push him away even more.

He blinked, coming back to his senses. "Well, no."

"No?" River asked, confused.

"Its complicated." the Doctor said, sonicing the other shackle.

"Complicated how?" River asked.

"Just...complicated." the Doctor said. For it was. He didn't fully understand it himself.

"Complicated how?" River demanded.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, but not the heavy thud of Soltaran footsteps. No. These footsteps were lighter. More...human.

"Doctor! I think there are people in this cell too." a feminine voice called.

River's heart sank. Another girl. Of course. River knew how lonely the Doctpr was. Why wouldn't he get a new companion to tag along?

But the Doctor's blood ran cold as his head jerked to the door of the cell. That voice...Those footsteps...no. Footsteps closed in. He needed more time.

River glared up at him, but frowned at his expression. Fear, longing, sorrow, and anticipation all rolled into one.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

But the Doctor didn't answer. Instead, he seemed to be in much more of a hurry. Mercifully, the shackles clicked open and released River's other hand.

"We've got to run." He said, grabbing her hand and darting for the door of the cell.

"Why?" River asked as another set of footsteps echoed, coming closer. They weren't Soltaran.

"I told you!" the Doctor said. "It's-" he stopped short as a blonde appeared at the door of the cell, nearly plowing her over.

_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now..._

"What is it, Rose?" Another voice came.

A man appeared beside Rose, and the sight of him made both River and the Doctor's eyes widen.

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light.  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right_

"Ah. Yes. Very complicated." River said.


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! It is finally updated! I feel like I've neglected this story SOOO much and I'm sorry everyone but I plan to update all my stories in a much more timely manner now (see my profile for details). Enjoy the update! And please review!**

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Four_

The two Doctors were staring at each other, as if trying to read each other while questioning the possibility of it. The younger Doctor was trying to figure out his future while the older was desperately trying to warn his younger self of what was to come.

Rose looked between her Doctor and the two strangers, wondering who this man was and why the Doctor seemed so shocked. After looking River over once she turned to her Doctor, a worried look on her face.

_There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right…_

"Doctor? What's wrong?" she asked.

The tenth Doctor blinked, brought out of his trance and back to the matter at hand. "Rose! Right. Yes. Well then, you see, it's complicated. He's…" He looked at his older self, the new face. The eleventh Doctor shook his head, leaving Ten to think fast.

Eleven hated to have to lie to Rose, but he knew it would be bad if she knew he was the Doctor. She'd ask questions. Questions he couldn't answer. Rose would get upset, and that was one thing he knew he and his younger self didn't need. The situation was explosive enough. Especially with River and Rose here.

Especially after what had happened…

_There were nights of endless pleasure…  
It was more than any laws allow…_

Ten stumbled over his words. "He's a Time Lord." He said, not having to fake the astonishment in his voice. "An old friend."

Eleven smiled, proud of his younger self. Not lying to her, but not giving too much away either. "Yes!" Eleven said, "I'm…The Traveler. This is my gir- -" He cut himself off, looking back at River.

She wasn't his girlfriend.

She wasn't his companion.

Not anymore. What were they to each other now?

"Friend." He said finally. "My friend, River Song."

Rose's face lit up. "That's grea- -" but she was interrupted by the sound of Sontaran footsteps echoing down the corridor.

"We'll have to catch up later." The younger Doctor said, "Right now we're on our way to the engine room to shut the engine down."

The eleventh Doctor shook his head, "Better to…" Suddenly, Sontarans appeared at the end of the dungeon's hallway, "Run!"

_Baby, baby  
If I k iss you like this  
And you hold me like that_

The younger Doctor almost instinctively grabbed Rose's hand and did just that. Eleven followed, reaching just as instinctively for River's hand, but she snatched it away.

She had been so happy to see him, but ever since what had happened things were different. Way different. And she still wasn't ready to face him…

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me…_


	5. Chapter 5

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Six_

The group darted down a side corridor, the Sontarans running passed them. They all let out a simultaneous sigh of great relief.

_It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me…  
If you want me like this, and if you need me like that…_

"Don't shut down the engines." The older Doctor said, trying to catch his breath."It'd be better to go to the control room. Then you could just set the ship to jump into hyperspace and come out millions of light-years from the Earth."

Ten gave him an odd look, "Why? They could just come back."

"Ahh but if we hook the hyperdrive core up to the TARDIS…"

"Then we could send them into the future when the sun has burned the Earth! There would be no Earth TO invade. Oooh that's brilliant."

River smiled. She had to admit, it was. She'd missed him.

_It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me…  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now..._

"How are we gonna distract the Sontarans?" Rose asked before River could.

The Doctors turned to her, then looked at each other. Eleven looked back at River. He didn't know how this would end. It was okay the first time, but the time stream was in flux now. Above all, he had to keep her safe. He'd just gotten her back. He wasn't losing her again.

"Wait in the TARDIS." He told River.

"What?" she exclaimed, outraged. There was no way she was gonna let him tuck her away while he went off.

"You too, Rose." Ten agreed. "Go with River to the Traveler's TARDIS and wait for me."

Rose was giving him a helpless look. River could tell she wanted to help, but didn't know how. She knew that feeling.

"You can help by going to the TARDIS." Eleven said sternly, "River, watch her. You two stay put. TARDIS is right down the hall. If anything happens, get out of here." He put emphasis on the last part and ignored River when she opened her mouth to protest. "Doctor, we'll hook your TARDIS up to the hyperdrive core. I'll distract the Sontarans."

"How?" River snapped, unable to help a worried tone.

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies…  
And whenever you tried to hurt e I'd just hurt you even worse and so much deeper…_

Eleven turned to her, a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed. She knew that look.

"Simple." He said, "Give them a target."

With that, he took off towards the control room. Ten gave rose a tight hug before following. Rose looked after him fearfully, and River could practically see the vibe of concern and worry and compassion for each other.

"Doctor!" Rose called, as if that would make him come back. River knew better.

"Wait for me Rose!" Ten called back, "I'll be back I promise! Five and a half hours!"

River stepped in front of Rose "Do- -Traveler!" She called after them.

Eleven turned to see an object flying at his head. With reflexes only a Time Lord could have, he caught it the moment the metal device bounced off of his head. In his hand was the communicator River had taken the day she left. Eleven looked up to see her glaring at him and was once again astonished by her perfect aim. She was obviously angry and hurt, but another emotion was there that was so faint he couldn't pinpoint it.

_There were hours that just went on for days…  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances that were lost to us forever…_

"If you die…or regenerate…or whatever Time Lords do, you'll have to answer to me!"She exclaimed.

She was torn. She still hated him for what he did. But she wasn't losing him here. Not yet.

The eleventh Doctor smiled. So she still cared…that was comforting. Maybe hope wasn't lost for him after all. "Thank you sweetie!" he called, dashing after his younger self.

River turned around, faced with the blonde girl looking behind her with such a worried and concerned and loving look that it made River's heart ache.

So this was Rose Tyler…pretty eyes, beautiful blonde hair that made River jealous, perfect figure. No wonder she was special…

"Sorry. I'm River. Didn't get your name…" Was all River could think to say.

Rose looked at her, "Rose Tyler." She said.

"Here!" A Sontaran voice came.

"Nice to meet you Rose. Run for your life!"

And they did. They ran, with River in the lead down the hall towards the blue box. She hated to admit it, but she missed the running. Still, there was a nagging worry in the back of her mind she hated more. She worried about the Doctor. About both Doctors. She had to keep Rose safe. If she didn't she'd never forgive herself.

And neither would the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Six_

"Are you sure this will work?" The younger Doctor asked his elder counterpart as he peered into the control room.

"In theory. Yes." Eleven said as he set his sonic screwdriver to the right settings. "You just make sure you get them."

"No problem." Ten said, the sledgehammer from his TARDIS in his hand. "I have a question, though."

Eleven looked at his younger self. He felt a pang of pity and guilt and hurt in his hearts. He didn't know. He had no clue what was coming. "Where have we taken Rose?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh where haven't we?" Ten said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm taking her to America the 60's. We're going to see an Elvis Presley concert."

_If only…_ Eleven thought with a smile.

"Where is she now?" His younger self suddenly asked, "At first I thought…She was blonde so…but then…" He was stumbling over his words. The thought of losing Rose was almost too much to bear. "What happened?"

The eleventh Doctor looked at the tenth. His eyes were younger. Full of pain. He knew that pain. But he also knew a worse one.

He shook his head "Spoilers." And darted down the hall He sonicked a camera and every screen in the control room flipped to display his face. That is, every screen on the other side of the door.

"Hello Sontarans!" He said with a grin, "How are you lot?"

The three Sontarans maning the control room immediately gathered around the screen.

"Intruder! Identify yourself!" The commander demanded.

"Come on…You all know me. I'm the Doctor!"

They all gasped, seeming to take a step back in intimidation. Ten silently opened the door, undetected by the quickly recovering Sontarans.

"You're too late Doctor! The invasion is minutes away. Soon we will have the Earth and the whole Milky Way! Sontarans will rule over the human race. Sontar-HA!"

"Right. Yes. Well you see, I can't let you do that. That would just mess up history entirely. And you know what else?"

Swiftly and skillfully, Ten swing the mallet and hit all three Sontarans in the back of the neck. They all fell. "Never let me talk!" he said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The eleventh Doctor said, coming into the room, "Now, let's get to work."

River and Rose ran into the TARDIS and slammed the door behind them. Rose sighed with relief, collapsing against the doors as River rushed to the console. She grabbed her communicator from her pocket as she watched the screen. No Sontarans. Good sign.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door…_

"Do—Traveler? You there?" She asked into the communicator.

The eleventh Doctor smiled as he heard River's voice ring through the speaker. "Ah there you are. Getting worried about you, sweetie."

"Shut it. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Right as rain. Wiring the TARDIS to the ship now but it will take time. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Rose?"

Rose looked up as she heard her name was called she rushed to River who handed her the communicator.

"I'm okay. Is the Doctor there?" she asked.

"I'll put him on."

Eleven handed the device to Ten who took it gratefully "Rose I'm fine. What about you?"

"Good. I'm good." She said with much relief in her voice.

"Good. Stay put. Be done in a jiff."

_And I made myself so strong again somehow…_

"Alright."

"And Rose…"

"Yes?"

The tenth Doctor looked at his older self, who was looking back at him with eyes that held both fear and hope.

"…Nevermind. Just be careful."

"R…right."

She handed the communicator back to River and went to sit on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as the one in her TARDIS.

"Traveler…" River said in a low tone, turning the volume down to make it a more private conversation.

"Yes dear?" his voice came through the device. Cheeky and confident as ever. He was definitely back in his element.

"There's something I'm concerned about."

"I know. I have a theory about that." He said, glancing at his younger self struggling to find the correct TARDIS wires to detatch.

"No that's not it. Well, not all of it. This won't hurt the TARDIS?"

_And I never waisted any of my time on you since then…_

"Shouldn't. She's old but she's tough." He said.

"How are you gonna get out of there? We're safe but there aren't any heat shield where you are…" she said quietly but frantically.

"Not to worry. The Doctor will be in the TARDIS setting the date." He told her, attaching two wires

"Yes but what about YOU?"

He paused, "I'll be activating the hyper jump."

"No!" River exclaimed, "Can't you do it with your sonic?"

"No. Controls are deadlocked. I'll have to do it manually."

"But Doctor!" River protested, her fist coming down hard on the console.

"I'll be okay." He insisted, not too sure of it himself.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not."

"But—"

_But if you hold me like this…_

_And I kiss you like that…_

"River…"

The way he said her name made her freeze. It was anguished and apologetic and something else she refused to identify all at once.

"I'll be okay." He promised once again.

"You'd better…" she said after a pause.

The eleventh Doctor smiled. For the moment, they were okay he turned away from his younger self for a moment.

"River, one more thing…" he said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, knowing he couldn't make the same mistake twice. Not now. Not with her. So, he uttered the words he never did with anyone else, not even Rose.

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me…_

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I have been writing my heart out for you guys and I have finally gotten around to typing some of it up. First thing on the agenda? Completing "Coming Back to Me!" That's right! It's finally complete! Hope you all like it!**

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Seven_

"Traveler? Traveler!" River cried into the communicator.

But there was no answer.

River huffed, "Dm^ that man!" she exclaimed, suddenly flying around the console.

_And when I touch you like this..._

"What is it?" Rose asked, leaping up from the sofa. "Did something happen with the Doctor?"

"Yes and I'll wring his neck for it!" River snapped.

"What happened?" Rose asked, worried now.

River looked at her. Her eyes held fear concern and love. The same emotions River felt but wouldn't show. Wouldn't admit to. Because she couldn't.

_And when you hold me like that..._

"Sorry. Not the Doctor. The Traveler. The Doctor's fine." River said. "But we have to Rescue the Traveler."

"From what?"

"His own overly-righteous self!"

River jostled around the TARDIS, her mind racing as she tried to get her plan to work itself out. The Doctor made this look so easy.

Rose stood back, watching. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to get our TARDIS in sync with yours. That way I can lock onto the new coordinates when your TARDIS moves and follow it."

"But I thought they said to stay here and go home! The Doctor said he would come for us. And he wouldn't let the Traveler just die. He'll find a way to-"

"But what if it doesn't work?" River snapped.

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me..._

Rose fell silent as she saw the glimmer of tears in River's eyes. They were faint, barely noticeable. Unless you had felt the same emotion before.

"Please Rose...just trust me this once..." River said, silently begging, "I can't lose him. Not again. Not this way."

Rose smiled. They had both fallen for their Time Lord then. But Rose could tell something was wrong.

"Again?"

River sighed, "We sort of...had a falling out. We had a big fight and it didn't go well. He found me when we met you two. He rescued me. I'm still furious with that idiot spaceman! But I'm not just going to let him die."

Rose smiled, "You love traveling with him eh?"

River nodded, amazed she was telling all this to a girl she barely knew. "I love every bit of it...But with that man..." she sighed, "At times I don't think it's worth it..."

Rose smiled gently. "Some things are worth getting your heart broken for."

River smiled, the tears becoming thicker, knowing Rose was right.

_It's all coming back_

_It's all coming back to me now..._

"What's the plan?" Rose asked.

"We've gotta think of a way to protect the Traveler from the sun once we jump through time." River said. "The ship's shields will be down for a bit. If we don't save him he'll be burt to a crisp."

"Couldn't he just regenerate?"

"Not from ashes..."

Rose frowned, "We had something that could help on our TARDIS. A sort of...surfboard that's a shield...I can't remember the name but it was supposed to protect whatever it was hooked up to and-"

Rose was cut off by River hugging her tightly. "Oh Rose Tyler you are a genius!" she said and dashed off before Rose could say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Eight_

"Are you sure about this?" Doctor number Ten asked as he typed in the correct coordinates.

"Of course not! Have we ever been sure about anything?" Eleven slid out from under the console. Wires were leading from the Sontaran ship to the TARDIS. "All hooked up. Now you just pull the switch and I push the button and WOOSH!"

Ten grabbed Eleven's shoulder as he turned to leave. "Wait." he said.

Eleven turned to him, meeting his younger self's gaze. He thought it so innocent. So unknowing...

"The shields will be down for a bit. You'll get burnt to a crisp."

"Well..." Eleven fumbled, unable to lie to himself, "Yes that is an unfortunate outcome but the girls are safe in my TARDIS. Once this happens all you have to do is lock on to it's signal and meet them. River can take my TARDIS home where it can sit peacefully in her garden and you can go on with Rose."

Eleven turned on his heels and took one step out of the TARDIS before Ten stopped him cold.

"You said you loved her."

Eleven's body turned to ice and he was certain his blood had stopped flowing. He didn't turn to Ten. He couldn't bear to see the look in his own eyes.

"Tell me what happened...please..." Ten practically begged, "You know what Rose meant to us. I...I can't lose her."

Eleven could have kicked himself. Of course he knew. He had felt it. Felt every bit of it. Rose was special. Rose had changed him. Rose had made him better.

But River was so much more.

River was caring and brilliant and the most amazing woman he'd ever known. This Doctor...his younger self had no idea.

"I can't say. You know that." he said quietly.

"Oh come on. We've already met. We've already crossed our timelines. Maybe it means something. Maybe this is your second chance to change time."

Oh but he'd already had that chance on Mars. The results had almost been catastrophic. He couldn't let that happen again. Besides that, if he and Rose were able to always travel together, he would never meet Martha or Donna. Rose wouldn't have the Donna-Doctor to be with. And River would die in that library before they had the chance to realize it was Vashta Narada and all of those people would still be trapped.

He wasn't letting that happen.

"It's not." he said flatly.

He tried to take another step when his younger self suddenly seized him by the shoulders and spun him around. Eleven was startled. He had forgotten how violent he could be.

"Look here." Ten said, fighting not to snap. "You know what she means to us. To me. Tell me what happens!"

Eleven saw the desperation in his eyes. The fear. The love. He put his hands on his younger self's wrist softly, the way River touched him to calm him down. Ten let him go and Eleven took a step back, out of the TARDIS. He sighed and snapped his fingers, saying as the doors closed, "A storm is coming."


	9. Chapter 9

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Nine_

River rummaged through the box of trinkets and things the Doctor had collected through his travels. She knew it was in here somewhere. "Bingo!" she said as she pulled it out.

The piece of technology didn't look like much. In fact, it looked like a surfboard with lots of switches and buttons and lights on the bottom. Of course, that was more or less what it was.

"That's it!" Rose said, "How do you two have one too? The Doctor and Jack said they were rare..."

River smiled, knowing Rose would flip if she knew the device she held was actually the device she knew. "Yeah and Time Lords are supposed to be rare too."

Rose laughed and River did as well. She was beginning to feel like her old self again. She went to work on the TARDIS, hooking wires from the console onto the surfboard and syncing the tech together.

"That should do it." she said finally, rushing to the keyboard.

Rise came to her side, "Now what?"

"Now we just pilot out TARDIS to the front of the ship as the thing jumps to shield the Traveler from a firey inferno of a supernova. But we can't stay too long."

"Why not?" Rose asked.

River paused, biting her lip. "Or we'll get burnt up too. Or worse, sucked into the black hole that is created."

_There were moments of gold and there were flases of light…_

"Oh." Rose said with a smile, "So…the usual."

"Ready?" The Eleventh Doctor asked his younger counterpart from the Sontaran ship's warp control "On my count…"

_There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right…_

River was scurrying around the TARDIS console, pulling levers and pushing buttons as the machine hummed to life.

"One…" The Eleventh Doctor said, his gaze locked with the Tenth's, standing at his TARDIS console, ready to pull the switch.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked River as she brought the surfboard to life.

"I'm syncing the TARDIS to the surfboard and locking onto the Doctor's signal and getting ready." River said, flipping one last switch and crying, "Systems are a go!"

"Two…" Eleven said, holding up two fingers and taking a deep breath. He hoped the end would be quick. He hoped his younger self and Rose would be safe. And above all he hoped River would be happy.

_Baby, baby, baby…_

"Do you trust me, Rose?" River asked, hesitating before flipping the switch. If anything happened to this little blonde…the Doctor would never forgive her.

Rose paused, seeing the despiration and compassion in her eyes. The same feelings the Doctor would have at this point. She nodded. "What are we going to do?"

_If I kiss you like this…_

River smiled. "We're going to save the man I love."

"Three!"

They all pushed the switch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's not complete yet. This isn't the last chapter. It's late and I've got church in the morning so I gotta go to bed. But I will get the rest out soon. For now, enjoy and as always, review! ^_^**

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Ten_

The Sontaran ship lurched and sprung forward so fast that the Doctors had to hang onto whatever they could. The Eleventh Doctor noticed everything getting gradually hotter and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but smile. After surviving countless attacks by Daleks and Cybermen and every other alien in the universe, he'd die like this. He chuckled as the ship rattled around him. His gaze wandered to Ten, safe inside his TARDIS. The old TARDIS. Ten was looking at him an anguish. What mst it be like to watch yourself die? Eleven gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Shakily, the oldest Time Lord stood, faced the ship's window and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GERONIMO!"

The ship stopped.

And all was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Eleven_

The Eleventh Doctor slowly opened his eyes. There was no heat. But that couldn't be right. The shields hadn't had the chance to re-boot. His hands immediately flew to his legs.

"Legs? Yes…Bow tie?" he touched the tie, straightening it, "Cool…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can but a fez."

The ship's cockpit was in shambles from all the lurching and shaking the ship had done. "Shields rebooting." The computer's voice echoed. His mind raced as he stared at the cockpit controls, his mind racing as he tried to answer the question he couldn't understand.

How was he still alive?

He looked up at the cockpit window, realization dawning on his face. Just outside the cockpit, a blue police box flew, spinning there as flames from the supernova wafting over it, encompassing the cockpit in a coat of safety. Eleven looked behind him where the Tenth Doctor stood in his own TARDIS, looking puzzled. Eleven burst out with laughter of relief and joy. She had saved him. She still cared.

_And you hold me like that…_

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, running back into Ten's TARDIS and hugging his younger self. "Bloody brilliant!"

He was beaming, though he wasn't sure if it was happiness for being alive, or happiness of knowing River still cared about him. Either way, they had done it. The Doctors had once again saved the Earth.

"Team TARDIS does it again!" The Tenth Doctor said with a laugh, returning the hug, very relieved.

Their relief was suddenly interrupted by a groan. A Sontatan laying near the TARDIS moved. They each looked at each other and nodded. Eleven shut the doors quickly as Ten bolted to the console.

"Now let's get out of here before they wake up!" They said in unison, then laughed again.

Soon, the hum of the TARDIS echoed through the cockpit, and they were off.

In the other TARDIS, the girls cheered and embraced as they saw the TARDIS in the cockpit fade away.

"You did it!" Rose said, unable to stop smiling.

"No." River said, tears of relief threatening to spill over her cheeks, "WE did it."

Rose just beamed as River moved to the console. River felt tired now that the rush of adrenaline was out of her system. But he was safe, and that was all she cared about.

The question was, could she face him now?

_I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me…_

Could she forgive him? Could she let it go? Could she let the feelings come back to her and let his actions be water under the bridge?

Could she bring herself to love him again?

"So what now?"

Rose's voice snapped River out of her thoughts. She blinked, then turned to Rose and smiled. "What do you say we get you back to the Doctor?" she asked, picking up the communicator she had thrown down.

Rose sighed, letting the relief she felt show. "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Twelve_

"I almost forgot what it was like…" the Eleventh Doctor said, admiring the inside of his old TARDIS. Part of him missed this model, but nothing compared to his.

The Tenth Doctor was leaning against the console, watching his older self. "Don't touch anything. No telling what will happen."

"Well we hugged without the universe imploding." Eleven pointed out, stroking the console of the younger TARDIS as he did with his. She was still sexy even like this.

Ten nodded, "How did that happen anyway?" he asked, puzzled, trying to connect all the dots in his head, "How could I cross my own timeline without disastrous results?"

"Not a clue." Eleven said, "But I think—"

"Humans to Time Lords, Humans to Time Lords," an electronic voice interrupted, "Doctor? Are you there?"

_If you want me like this_

_And if you need me like that._

Eleven grinned, pulling the communicator from his jacket pocket and answering "Hello Sweetie."

"Not you I want the Doctor." River's slightly teasing voice came.

"How can SHE pilot the TARDIS?" You never taught ME!" Rose's annoyed voice echoed from the background.

Ten chuckled as he took the device from Eleven. "I'll teach you someday, Rose." He said, a smile in his voice. It was good t hear her voice again. "You two alright?"

"We're fine." Rose said, relieved he was safe, "They have a surfboard gizmo too so River hooked it up to the TARDIS and kept me safe."

Both Doctors smiled. "Thank you River." Ten said, true sincerity in his voice.

Eleven's childish beam softened. River knew what Rose meant to him. Heck, she was probably always jealous of Rose. And here she was making sure not only his life was safe, but Rose's life too. She no doubt still hated him, but that had to mean something…right?

"You're welcome." River's voice came back, "Now, I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" Ten said, looking to his older self in puzzlement. Eleven just shrugged.

"I'll trade you one Rose Tyler for one Traveler." She said, then laughed. "Then again a human for a Time Lord isn't a fair trade at all. I suppose I could keep her. Two humans in a TARDIS…ought to be fun."

There was the sound of a light slap as Rose smacked River's arms and the girls laughed. The Doctor chuckled. It was amazing how well the two got along.

"THAT human for a Time Lord is a perfect trade." Ten said, "Be there in a minute."

"Don't be late!" Rose said.

"They're ALWAYS late. It's a Time Lord thing." River said.

Ten laughed again, "See you soon."

He put the communicator down and Eleven quickly picked it up. "River? River can we talk?"

There was a long pause and then just a quiet, "See you soon."

Eleven felt both of his hearts sink. That was it then.

Nothing had changed.

_It was gone with the wind_

_but it's all coming back to me…._


	13. Chapter 13

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Thirteen_

River frowned when River put the communicator down. "Was what he did…really all that bad?" she asked.

River thought for a moment. She supposed to anyone else it would have been a trivial slip-up. But with how strongly she felt for him and how much she wanted to be with him…it was all that bad.

To her…it had been a blow to the heart. To her…being called anything else would have been fine. But not that.

"Yeah." She said simply.

_But if you kiss me like this…_

"Isn't it better to forgive and forget?" Rose offered.

River frowned, "I've been trying to for the past seven months."

Rose put a hand on her shoulder "River…I know how you feel about the Traveler. Love and confusion and wonder and hurt. It's how I feel about the Doctor. You just want to slap him and kiss him at the same time. You hate it when he's gone and you constantly worry, but when he's back…it's brilliant.' She paused, "River…if you and the traveler have anything close to feelings as strong as what the Doctor and I have…you can't let one thing destroy it. Because its stronger than Cybermen or Slitheen or any Dalek out there."

Rose's words made River's heart ache, because she knew they were true. She looked at the blonde and understood exactly why the Doctor felt the way he did for her. She was fantastic.

"Thank you Rose," River said with a smile. She knew what to do now. "Thank you."

"What's wrong?" Eleven asked, looking at Ten.

The youngest Time Lord had locked onto the signal of the girl's TARDIS, but had hesitated before pulling the switch.

Ten kept his gaze locked on the controls "You said you loved her…"

_And if you whisper like that…_

It hadn't fully sunk in that someone who was supposed to be him could possibly tell any girl other than Rose those words.

Eleven nodded slowly "I do."

"How?" Ten snapped, "She may have blonde hair but she's not Rose."

"You don't understand…" Eleven started, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could think to stop them, "River…She's amazing and brilliant and fantastic and…and so much—"

"Don't." Ten said, his voice dripping with pain. His head snapped to Eleven and the older Doctor flinched at the icy glare in his eyes. Eleven hadn't seen that look in his own eyes since the Time War. "There is no one. NO. ONE. Better than Rose Tyler. And I'll be dm^&d if I ever think otherwise. I don't care who this River Song is or why you're with her. Time can be rewritten, and I'm not losing Rose."

As Ten pulled the switch and the TARDIS groaned and faded away, Eleven sighed, thinking 'Oh if you only knew…'


	14. Chapter 14

_Coming Back to Me_

Chapter Fourteen

_If I see you like this_

_And if you see me like that_

The doors to the TARDIS opened to reveal two Time Lords standing at the open doors of another TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Rose cried with much relief as she ran into Ten's outstretched arms.

Ten scooped her up, lifting her off the ground in a tight bear hug. It felt as though an eternity had passed since he'd last seen her and now he would hug the life out of her in the usual I'm-glad-we're-not-dead hug.

River smiled watching the two reunite. It was like they were two best friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Of course, that was to be expected. Rose was special to him. To them.

"No trouble?" she asked as the Doctor set her down.

"No more than the usual." He replied, a childish grin on his face.

Eleven stepped into his TARDIS, and its hum greeted him like an old friend. He smiled at River, who smiled but made no move to return the hug he so desperately wanted.

He turned to his younger self and Rose as he stood beside River and suddenly felt far away from her. Watching himself and Rose was like watching a biography. Always a death. Always a bad ending.

It made River's chest hurt to watch the Doctor and Rose. She knew it wasn't HER Doctor, but still. He may still have feeling for her. River knew he did. If he didn't…well, how could he not?

_We see just what we want to see_

_All coming back to me_

"Well," The Tenth Doctor said, "We're off to an Elvis Concert."

"Why don't you come with us?" Rose asked.

"Sorry. Can't. Places to go, people to see, lots of running to do. You know how it is." Eleven said, saving them.

River nodded "Sorry. Two Time Lords in one place. Never a good thing."

Rose laughed. She could only imagine the chaos that could ensue with two Time Lords. One attracted enough trouble. "Yeah alright. Will we see you around?"

River looked to Eleven. He felt a pang in his chest. This would be his third goodbye to Rose. He wished goodbyes got easier with time. "Yeah." He said, "You will."

Rose smiled. "Hope so. I'll miss you."

She stepped forward and hugged River. River would miss her too. She wished she could have known her longer. They made great friends.

"Bye." River said as Rose pulled away.

"Good luck." Rose replied before moving to hug the Eleventh Doctor.

Eleven hugged her back. It felt great to hug her after so long but still a bit…different. Almost empty. Something was missing. Of course, he knew what it was.

"Don't let her slip away." Rose whispered in his ear.

He smiled. Good ol' Rose. Always looking out for him. "I won't." He whispered back before Rose pulled away.

Ten smiled at River as Rose stepped back to his side. He swept her up in a tight hug. "Thank you." He said, and River knew there was no way she could compete with Rose.

"You're welcome." She replied, returning the hug. Wow. This generation was skinny.

The Tenth Doctor and Rose stepped back into their TARDIS, holding hands. "Bye." Rose said, waving as the doors closed. The TARDIS hum echoed, and the old TARDIS flickered out of existence.


	15. Chapter 15

Coming Back to Me

_Chapter Fifteen_

_The Flesh and the Fantasies…_

Eleven clapped his hands and skipped up to the console. "Well then! That was an adventure!"

River closed the doors to the blue police box. She forgot how much she liked the view of the stars from those doors.

"I still don't understand…" she said, "How did you cross your own timeline?"

"Rose. I think." Eleven said, inspecting the wiring of the surfboard gadget to the TARDIS.

"Rose?"

"Not long before this, Rose looked into the Heart of the TARDIS. She could distort time. Bring life. Take life. I had to extract the huon particles from her and I regenerated. Maybe I didn't get them all."

"You think she's still distorting time?"

"Not on purpose. But because she was there it made me meeting myself possible."

"Makes sense." River said, joining him at the console.

"Yes. And it should stop in time. The huon particles will leave her naturally and everything will be fine." He beamed at her.

River sighed softly. She wanted to stay. She wanted to travel. She missed the hum of the TARDIS. Missed the console. Missed him.

"Where to next?" he asked, scurrying around the console and twirling on the balls of his feet. "I should take you to Space Florida. It was brilliant! Or how about China? We can help build the Great Wall! Or-"

"Home." Rover said abruptly.

The room fell still and Eleven looked at her. "Please stay." He said after what seemed like hours. He had just gotten her back. He couldn't lose her again.

River's heart ached at the look in his eyes. "I can't." she said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Just one trip then." He said, stepping towards her. "Just one. Wherever you want to go."

"I want to go home…"

"River…" He was begging now. He would get on his knees if he had to.

"Doctor." Her voice cracked, and she looked at him with teary eyes, "Please. Just take me home."

The Doctor locked his gaze with her, pleading. Begging her to stay. But then he saw the tears welling in her eyes and nodded. He couldn't make her cry. "Alright."

River focused on the floor as she heard him working at the console. The whirr of the TARDIS engines echoed, and River closed her eyes and turned away. She would not let him see her cry.

The Doctor looked at her as the TARDIS traveled through the vortex. She was really and truly leaving? He was losing her again? The TARDIS landed with another whirr and there was a long pause between them.

"Well…" River started. "Good-bye Doctor."

_All coming back to me_

She started out the door. The moment it opened, the Doctor felt a sense of deja-vu.

No.

He wasn't losing her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Coming Back To Me

_Chapter Sixteen_

If he had called her anything else it would have been okay. Anything would have been better than that.

Of course, River knew why he had called her what he did. It was a mistake that was almost inevitable. She knew she could deal with the pain now, but figured it would never leave her. There would always be a dull pain in her chest when she saw him or thought about him. She knew one other thing as well.

She couldn't go back. Because then she'd never leave.

"River!" she heard him call as she started down the walkway into her house.

His footsteps pounded the walkway behind her, but she didn't turn. Her chest began to ache as she felt him draw closer. She sighed. "I said **goodbye **Doctor."

The Doctor stopped about a foot from her. He frowned. "River…Please don't go." He said, "I'm sorry. Please stay."

_I can barely recall…_

River could feel a lump form in her throat. She gulped, fighting the tears. "How can I Doctor?"

The words came almost on their own, and hit the Doctor like a Dalek's blast to the heart. No. He was sure this was worse. Did she not realize how deeply he cared for her?

"River…" He said, "I-"

"No!" she snapped, whirling around and glaring at him, "Don't."

"But I do!" He protested, "River, I have loved you since the first day I met you! You had me at 'Hello Sweetie!'"

"But you love her more! You think I couldn't tell that you always had?"

The Doctor was stunned, but it all made sense now. The events of the past came rushing through his mind like a hurricane.

_But it's all coming back to me…now…_


	17. Chapter 17

Coming Back To Me

_Chapter Seventeen_

-Seven months, three weeks, and two days earlier-

River burst through the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor behind her. He slammed the door behind her and laughed.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Why on Earth does Queen Elizabeth I hate you so much?" River panted, walking to the console.

"NO idea." He said with a grin.

"Well you could have at least warned me about the kind of welcome we were going to get! So much for meeting Shakespeare!"

"Aw where's the fun in that?"

River rolled her eyes as she typed the coordinates into the typewriter and the blue box took off.

The Doctor supposed it was his fault. He **had** been thinking of her at the time, even as River worked away at the console, she was on his mind.

Maybe it was because he's been feeling nostalgic. Maybe it was because he and River had just visited Captain Jack not long ago.

Or maybe it was that River had found her jacket a week before and had barely taken it off since. The Doctor hadn't said anything. It suited her.

"Doctor?" River's voice came, "Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked, snapped out of his thoughts "Sorry what?"

River frowned, "You've been zoning out a lot lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said, glancing at the jacket. "Of course I'm okay. I'm the king of okay." He stood, going to the console and smiling. "So, where to next?"

River's frown did not fade. She knew that "okay" and "alright" were really Time Lord code for "Not really okay or alright at all." She followed him to the console, giving him a concerned look.

"What is it Doctor? You haven't been yourself." She said, her voice gentle.

"Of course I have. I'm me. I said I was fine."

"But you're not. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't you tell me?"

The Doctor knew River just wanted to help. Just wanted to be let in. But this wasn't something he could just let out. He couldn't just talk about it and have it go away. This was something he'd had to face every day. Something that he's slowly gotten over. Something she had resurfaced in him. Something he just couldn't tell her.

"Doctor…" River said, touching his arm.

He slapped her hand away, his temper and pain finally snapping.

"I said I was fine! Can't you just let it go, Rose?"

The room fell silent after the words had tumbled out. The Doctor's blood ran cold. He looked over to River, a shocked and hurt expression on her face. He saw the tears well in her eyes, and the Doctor knew he was sunk.

**YES! Now you lot finally know! He called her the one name she never wanted to be called. This is the second to last chapter. The conclusion will come soon! Review please! Tell me what you think! Thank you all! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright everyone, this is the last chapter of Coming Back To Me. Many thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed and supported me through this. I am very sorry it took so long. You are all fantastic for sticking with me! As always, review please and thank you very much! I love you all! Enjoy! x**

Coming Back To Me

_Chapter Eighteen_

-Present Time -

_If you forgive me all this…_

River felt her breath catch as she saw the realization in his eyes. He had shut her out. He had stabbed her in the back. He had shut her out. He had snapped at her. He had called her by the name of the one person she knew he had ever truly loved.

And it wasn't her.

She turned to go again, but he caught her arm, stopping her.

"River. No. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." The Doctor said. He was sure if she tried to go again he would be on his knees, clinging to her leg like a child.

But River made no move to go. No move to jerk her hand away. She just stood there, a tear falling. She so desperately wanted to go back.

"I…" Her voice cracked on the word, and she had to take a deep breath and start again, "I can't."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, his voice dripping in agony.

She turned to look at him, eyes full of tears that were streaming down her face. "Because I can't play second best. I'm tired of it."

_And I forgive you all that…_

The Doctor shook his head. "River, you were never second best."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I mean it."

"You call me by her name. You shut me out. You don't tell me things! You don't think I noticed how much you want me to wear that jacket? I'm not stupid Doctor. I worked it out. You always change whenever she comes up, or the past with her comes up. You took me to New Earth and I saw that look in your eyes! The same look you gave her today when you hugged her! The look that should be mine!" a small sob escaped her, and she took a shaky breath, "I'm tired of being second. I understand why I am. But I can't be. Not with you."

_We forgive and forget_

_And it's all coming back to me…now…_

River turned to leave again. She couldn't take much more. But the Doctor wouldn't let her leave, and held her arm firmly.

"River…Please…" He pleaded, his own voice cracking now, "Don't go. Without you…I don't know what I'll do. Please. Stay. I don't want you to go. I love you. So bloody much. I trust you more than anyone in this universe, or any other out there. I'll do anything if you'll just stay."

_It's all coming back to me now…_

He had her shoulders now, and he pressed his forehead to her shoulder, clinging to her. Never wanting to let go.

_But when you touch me like this…_

_It's all coming back to me now…_

River closed her eyes, tears falling from her chin. She took a shaky breath and said, "Prove it."

_And if you hold me like that…_

_It's all coming back to me now…_

The Doctor looked at her, eyes hopeful. Hers were cautious, skeptical.

But he could see the love in them, and that was all he needed. He knew exactly what to do.

_And when you do it like this…_

_It's all coming back to me now…_

He took her hand in his, leaned down, pressed his cheek against hers, brought his lips to her ear…

_And if we…._

And whispered his name.


End file.
